Sombra de dos
by Syad
Summary: One shot participante en el concurso Gazō Fanfiction.


**SOMBRA DE DOS**

 _Concurso **Gazō Fanfiction IV, Fusión** de la página:_

"Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball"

 _ **Personaje por sorteo** : Gotenks_

 _ **Imagen por sorteo** : la que se muestra en portada_

 _ **Participantes** : Syad & Silvin Lewis Dragneel_

...::::::::...

* * *

"¿ _Qué es un dios? ¿Aquel ser sublime que puede juzgar y destruir? ¿Aquel que disfruta siendo adorado por los mortales?_

 _Sí, eso es._

 _Es ser todopoderoso, es no importarte nada._

 _Es eso…_

 _No, no lo es._

 _Un dios debe proteger, crear, velar por los seres que lo adoran. Debe ser digno._

 _Estás pensando en uno de la creación._

 _Y yo en uno de la destrucción._

 _¿Entonces, qué somos?_

 _No somos ninguno, no somos dioses, sólo jugamos a serlo con una falsa idea._

 _Solo estábamos jugando._

 _Pero lo llevamos demasiado lejos."_

* * *

Bip… … … Bip… … … Bip… … …

Surcaba el cielo a velocidad ultrasónica mientras el trasto que había hurtado del coloso de cemento emitía un leve y rítmico pitido.

Sencillo y eficiente, así era su funcionamiento, pese a que no entendía cuál exactamente era la sustancia o la señal que rastreaba y que le permitía mostrar en su pantalla aquellos siete puntos.

Bip… … Bip… … Bip… …

Se estaba acercando al primero de ellos. Sonrió, todo iba a salir según su plan. Con sus extraordinarias capacidades casi divinas no tardaría más de diez minutos en reunir todos los objetos y, entonces, su deseo se haría realidad.

Descendió progresivamente a medida que el sonido del chisme se volvía más persistente.

Se hallaba sobre un desierto. Las dunas se extendían hasta más allá de lo que sus ojos podían vislumbrar desde aquella altura.

Amplió la vista de la pantalla y disminuyó la velocidad de vuelo.

No tardó en situarse justo sobre el lugar que marcaba el aparato.

Y sonrió, otra vez.

* * *

 _Yacían en el césped del jardín frontal de la Corporación Cápsula, ambos con respiración agitada y músculos cansados; acababan de deshacer su transformación. La batalla de entrenamiento que habían mantenido previamente casi los llevó a sus límites._

 _Se dieron cuenta de que la falta de entrenamiento los estaba afectando, puesto que ya no tenían ni la misma fuerza ni la misma resistencia que años atrás._

 _Habiéndose recuperado, Trunks pronunció la mágica frase, aquella que significaba el comienzo de algo de lo que se arrepentiría más tarde._

— _Estoy aburrido —musitó._

 _El príncipe de cabello lila se levantó, estirándose. Su mejor amigo lo miró todavía tirado en el suelo._

 _Cuando la frase "estoy aburrido_ _ **"**_ _aparecía en la conversación, Goten sabía que era el comienzo de alguna nueva travesura. Trunks jamás se quedaba quieto, siempre buscaba la solución a su aburrimiento._

 _Desde que eran niños, él siempre tomaba la actitud del líder: el que daba las mejores ideas, el que convencía, el más fuerte, etc. No había dudas, era la voz cantante del dúo._

 _Y cuando Trunks decía que estaba aburrido, miraba a su amigo en busca de alguna idea._

 _Cuando niños se conformaban con travesuras:_

" _¡Busquemos las esferas del dragón y deseemos que nos dé una verdadera aventura!"_

" _¡Molestemos a Pilaf y Shuu!"_

" _¡Comamos todos estos dulces hasta que nos duela el estómago!"_

 _Pero en su pubertad, cuando aquellas hormonas empezaron a atacar, todo cambió._

 _Los dulces se cambiaron por tragos que Bulma tenía en su estante, y terminaban ambos inconscientes en el jardín, despertando a los gritos de Bulma con horribles jaquecas y ganas de vomitar._

 _El molestar a Pilaf y Shuu se cambió por molestar a chicas, por tener citas y, algunas veces, acostarse con ellas. Pero, en esto último, Trunks era el más lanzado. Goten conservaba su sentido común y además era un chico demasiado honesto como para arrastrar hasta su cama a una chica que no significara nada especial para él. En aquello, Goten era tradicional, como sus padres. Y Trunks era más visceral, un fiel reflejo de los suyos._

 _Goten se levantó y se estiró a su vez, provocándose un placentero crujir de huesos._

 _No tenía que preguntarle, con sólo mirarle a los ojos era suficiente. Aún así lo hizo._

— _¿Qué tienes en mente? —dijo._

 _Su amigo le sonrió, aquella sonrisa torcida que muchas veces le irritaba, pero había aprendido a leer bien._

— _Hace tiempo que no usamos a Gotenks._

 _Convencimiento y baile de fusión previos, y el guerrero de cabello negro y lila apareció en medio de un haz de luz._

 _El guerrero se desperezó y alzó el vuelo._

 _Gotenks era ellos dos, su fuerza y apariencia combinada, incluso sus voces. La personalidad que dominaba en la fusión era la de Trunks, demostrando que éste era el que más fuerza poseía. Sin embargo, Goten mantenía la consciencia en esa fusión, aunque fuese mínima._

 _30 minutos por delante en los que Gotenks, con su ego infinito y su poder, podía hacer lo que deseara._

— _¿Que podríamos hacer? —se preguntó, mientras sobrevolaba la Capital del Oeste._

 _Miró hacia abajo, divisando desde la altura cómo las personas andaban en la calle._

 _Desde allí se imaginó siendo un Dios. Fantaseó con el pensamiento de la gente adorándole, construyendo altares para él como los que algunos humanos hacían para Dende._

 _Ser un Dios debía ser lo más increíble del mundo, ser adorado, temido, alabado. Juzgar, mandar, ser todopoderoso… ¿Acaso no lo eran ya?_

 _¡Sí! ¡Eso harían! ¡Hoy serían dioses!_

 _Y con ese pensamiento, Gotenks se lanzó a la ciudad, dispuesto a jugar el papel de Dios, a juzgar a los simples mortales por sus actos y tomar la justicia por su propia mano._

 _Y Goten lo sabía. Sabía que Trunks muchas veces deseaba serlo. Que su orgullo saiyajin combinado con su sangre real, lo llevaban a creer que el mundo podría ser suyo._

 _Gotenks, dejaba relucir lo que había en su interior, lo que pensaba y mantenía oculto._

 _Pero él no. Goten no deseaba jugar un papel que no le correspondía._

 _Pero no podía hacer nada. Sólo limitarse a ser testigo silencioso._

* * *

La sonrisa se borró de su rostro y entornó los ojos, la vista clavada sobre la brillante esfera naranja.

Aquellos dos idiotas le utilizaban como distracción, le llamaban para matar el aburrimiento.

Pero muy pronto cambiaría todo...

La esfera flotó junto a él, envuelta en un extraño halo que los unió a ambos, y retomó el vuelo a toda velocidad.

El paisaje cambió radicalmente y, de nuevo, el trasto se volvió medio loco al sobrevolar un frondoso bosque, y sus pitidos le condujeron hasta la base de una gruesa columna blanca, con ricos grabados en toda su superfície. La columna ascendía y ascendía hasta perderse entremedio de las nubes…

Aquello le resultaba extrañamente familiar… Sí, ya se acordaba. Era la casa del gato, el duende verde y su esclavo.

Meh... Ellos no le interesaban lo más mínimo, porque lo que buscaba estaba oculto entre la maleza que se acumulaba en la base de la torre.

* * *

 _La fusión era un simple truco de magia, nada de otro mundo. El guerrero sólo debería llamarse en cuestión de emergencia. Era la sombra de dos, jamás la suya propia._

 _Cuando Goten y Trunks se fusionaban, debían tener sincronía y armonía. Sus corazones debían estar en paz con el otro. Tal vez por eso fue que las otras versiones del mismo guerrero no salieron bien._

 _Cuando Gotenks surgió por primera vez, se sintió diferente, muy diferente a como era actualmente. Antes, podía pensar como Trunks, actuar como Trunks, y la personalidad de Goten también estaba ahí. Estaba escondida, y podría salir en cualquier momento. Pero Goten no se manifestaba, se sentía a gusto en su puesto de simple observante de la fusión, en otorgarle su fuerza al guerrero. Trunks era el líder natural, siempre lo había sido, de modo que siempre dominaba._

 _En su primera transformación en el Palacio de Kamisama, los niños que se conocían desde que ambos usaban pañales, se unificaron en un solo ser, con el peso de la salvación del mundo sobre sus hombros._

* * *

La segunda esfera flotó junto con la anterior y él ascendió en el aire.

Comprobó con una sonrisa triunfal que la tercera se hallaba muy cerca de allí, aunque tuvo que mancharse las manos de fango para obtenerla. Estaba enterrada a la orilla de un río cercano.

Mancharse de fango…

Mientras enterraba las manos en el lodo pensaba en cuánto se asemejaba eso a su existencia: él era quien se manchaba las manos cuando los demás no eran capaces de hacerse cargo de las situaciones complicadas y se veían obligados llamarle a él.

A él, el ser más poderoso del universo, sólo le tomaba media hora hacerse con el control de la situación. Sólo media hora.

* * *

 _Cuando la situación se agravaba, cuando ya no había otra solución, más que rendirse, decidían utilizar el arma secreta: Él._

 _Lo que otros guerreros no pudieron hacer disponiendo de tiempo ilimitado, él tenía que solucionarlo en 30 míseros minutos._

 _30 minutos para destruir algún villano indestructible._

 _30 minutos para apalear o ser apaleado._

 _30 minutos durante los cuales sólo era un simple objeto de guerra._

 _Si no servía para pelear ¿Para que más servía?_

* * *

Bip… Bip… Bip…

Sobrevolaba alta mar con las tres esferas flotando junto a él. Aquella iba a ser la más complicada. Pero tenía tiempo de sobras… De los diez minutos que se había propuesto tardar, sólo habían transcurrido dos.

El sonido se aceleró y él descendió, tomando aire en el proceso.

Se zambulló y procedió a hundirse en la profundidad del océano.

Muy pronto, la luz de la superficie fue casi inexistente y sus oídos tan sólo escuchaban los sonidos lejanos que el líquido elemento transportaba: el motor de una fueraborda, la llamada de una ballena…

La sonoridad se volvió escasa y sombría a medida que descendía hacia las profundidades abisales, y la negrura a su alrededor se tornó insondable.

Extendió una mano delante de él y acumuló su energía en la palma. Con su extremidad a modo de linterna, iluminó su camino. Sólo había agua, millas y millas de agua en todas las direcciones. Pequeñas burbujas que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Se detuvo abruptamente una vez, sobresaltado, al cruzarse en su camino un monstruo típico de esas profundidades. El monstruo le atacó pero él no perdió el tiempo enfrentándole. Ya estaba tardando demasiado…

Lo noqueó en una fracción de segundo y continuó descendiendo. Aquello podía incluso servirle de entrenamiento, la presión sobre su cabeza era tal que cuando llegó hasta el fondo oceánico pensaba que le iba a estallar.

Por suerte, el trasto que marcaba la ubicación del cuarto objeto estaba hecho de un material y con una estructura a prueba de muchas atmósferas de presión.

Sonrió tras verse con la cuarta esfera en las manos y, sin perder más tiempo, emprendió el ascenso.

* * *

 _La búsqueda de las Esferas del Dragón, a través de los años, pasó de ser un pasatiempo a una necesidad y, después, volvió a ser un pasatiempo._

 _Cuando eran niños, Goten y Trunks se dedicaban a buscar las esferas con tal de vivir una aventura, pero debido a sus poderes se volvía aburrida la búsqueda, ya que no tardaban demasiado en hallarlas._

 _De mayores seguían haciéndolo, por el simple hecho de no perder la costumbre y, además, por evitar que algunos usaran los deseos del Dragón con fines deshonestos._

— _¿Buscar las esferas? —preguntó Trunks extrañado. Acababan de terminar su entrenamiento._

— _Sí —respondió Goten._

— _¿Para qué? —preguntó de nuevo el príncipe._

— _Es sólo una idea para hacer algo diferente. Cuando estás aburrido siempre hacemos lo que tú quieres, hagamos ahora algo que yo proponga._

— _Pero no tardamos nada en hallarlas. 10 minutos serían suficientes —Goten hizo un mohín y Trunks puso los ojos en blanco—. Está bien. ¿Quieres buscar las esferas? Hagámoslo, pero cambiemos algo._

— _¿Cambiar algo? ¿Cómo así?_

— _Probemos a Gotenks y veamos qué tan rápido puede ser para conseguir las esferas._

 _Goten frunció el ceño, no estaba seguro de eso, no después de la discusión que habían tenido el día anterior. No se sentía lo suficientemente cómodo como para fusionarse con su amigo._

 _Pero los ojos azules de Trunks le suplicaban, y él no podía decirle que no a su otra mitad, así como la otra parte de Gotenks no podía decirle que no a él._

 _Se levantaron e hicieron los pasos necesarios para la fusión, todo normal, nada del otro mundo._

 _Pero aquella vez algo falló. Este Gotenks no era el mismo de siempre._

 _Solo que ellos no lo supieron hasta que fue demasiado tarde._

* * *

Emergió y dio una larga bocanada de aire antes de toser, sonoramente.

Ya tenía cuatro.

La siguiente fue muy fácil. Estaba en casa de una persona muy influyente de la Capital del Este.

Él ni siquiera se molestó en llamar a la puerta, la arrancó de los goznes e hizo su entrada en el hall de la mansión cual estrella de cine.

Los empleados del servicio se alejaron de él, aterrorizados. Algunos corrieron a avisar al dueño de la casa y otros a la policía.

Pero a él le traían sin cuidado unos y otros. Caminó por la casa siguiendo el incesante _"bip"_ del radar, a través de largos corredores vestidos elegantemente con alfombras y con sus paredes cubiertas de cuadros y tapices. Su paso estaba flanqueado por expositores en los que podían apreciarse innumerables antigüedades y restos arqueológicos.

Finalmente la halló, expuesta como si de un trofeo más se tratara, sobre un almohadón de terciopelo negro, en medio de un pequeño aparador de madera antigua.

Era como si aquel personaje la hubiera encontrado en una de sus expediciones.

Sonrió. El muy idiota no tenía ni idea de lo que había tenido en su poder. Pero eso ahora ya no importaba.

La soltó y la hizo flotar junto a las otras cuatro.

Ya sólo le faltaban dos y le quedaban tres minutos.

Y el radar le llevó hasta el punto más septentrional del globo terráqueo. El hielo formaba montañas de color azul aguamarina, que se alzaban majestuosas en medio de aquel infierno blanco.

Los pitidos incesantes le indicaban que el sexto tesoro estaba incrustado en la pared más vertical de aquella enorme montaña. La inspeccionó con atención y, a través de la superficie medio translúcida, pudo ver un destello de color naranja; estaba reaccionando a la proximidad de las otras cinco que flotaban junto a él. Tuvo que utilizar su poder para abrir un agujero en el hielo y poder atraparla.

Sencillo. Y le sobraban dos minutos.

Alzó el vuelo dejando una estela visible en su trayectoria y, en la superficie de hielo junto a la base de la montaña, no muy lejos del punto en el que él había extraído la esfera, un grupo de geólogos se miraban entre sí, temiendo que la falta de oxígeno les estuviera provocando visiones. Quizás debieran tratar el mal de altura...

Y él, ahora sí, estaba pletórico.

Surcaba el cielo a velocidad terminal con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro formando una mueca aterradora. Estaba a sólo un paso de lograr lo que deseaba…

La redonda pantalla le llevaba de nuevo hacia mar abierto y él resopló, fastidiado. Aunque era de esperarse que, estando constituida la superficie terrestre por agua en más de dos terceras partes, más de una de esas esferas hubieran caído en medio del mar.

El sonido del aparato se hizo más rápido, indicándole la proximidad a su objetivo cuando, en el horizonte, apareció un pequeño punto brillante que enseguida comenzó a ampliarse.

Era una isla infinitesimal, perdida en medio de aquel océano. Sólo contaba con algunas palmeras y, en el centro, una casa con revestimiento rosado y tejados carmesí con una leyenda en la fachada frontal: "Kame House".

La esfera debía estar en el interior de aquella casa. Más fácil imposible.

Aterrizó en la superficie arenosa y, sin detenerse un segundo, caminó deprisa hacia la vivienda. La puerta no estaba cerrada con llave y pudo abrirla sin problemas.

Siguiendo la señal marcada en la pantalla atravesó la sala vacía y subió las escaleras.

El _"bip"_ del aparato le llevó hasta una habitación del piso superior, decorada de forma muy femenina. Las paredes estaban forradas de pósters con las fotografías de algunos idols musicales del momento. La cama, vestida de colores claros, estaba repleta de cojines mullidos y animalitos de peluche.

La luz del día entraba a raudales a través de la ventana, iluminando la superficie de un escritorio juvenil. Sobre él se amontonaban libretas y libros y, al acercarse un poco más, el chisme se volvió loco.

En una esquina de la mesa, dentro de una caja forrada de tela, estaba la séptima esfera.

Él sonrió, complacido. Sabía que no iba a necesitar más de 10 minutos para encontrarlas todas.

La hizo flotar junto a las demás y salió de la habitación. Descendió las escaleras y atravesó la sala. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta de la casa se detuvo en seco. Acababa de oír un sonido que provenía del sofá…

Confiando en que le sobraban 20 minutos y dominado por la curiosidad, se adentró en un lateral de la sala con forma de "L", donde la disposición de aquel sofá había ocultado al ser que había estado allí desde que él hizo su entrada en la casa.

Una muchacha rubia y menuda dormía tranquilamente con una revista en su regazo.

Él entornó los ojos y un recuerdo le azotó como ninguno anteriormente...

* * *

 _Ocurrió el día anterior, en una de las tantas reuniones que Bulma organizaba junto a los guerreros Z._

 _Fue cuando la vio._

 _Nunca supo en qué momento se convirtió en mujer aquella pequeña que solía unírseles para jugar._

 _Y qué mujer..._

 _Rubia, de 17 años, con un rostro angelical y unos ojos azules que podían dominar a cualquiera… Era preciosa._

 _Trunks no podía despegar su mirada de ella. En su mente la desnudaba, la llevaba a su cama y le hacía el amor como a nadie antes. Se sentía de nuevo un adolescente fantaseando de aquella forma._

 _Aquel vestidito rosado que llevaba la rubia, ajustado hasta la cintura y suelto hasta las rodillas, se veía tan delicado... Que se imaginó arrancándoselo sin contemplaciones._

— _Deja de mirar a Marron así —le dijo Goten entre dientes. Ellos estaban a tres mesas de donde Marron se hallaba tomando jugo. Se veía tan dulce._

— _¿Perdón? —miró a su amigo._

— _Conozco esa mirada: la estás desnudando en tu mente, y quién sabe qué otras cosas le estás haciendo…_

 _Haciéndose el ofendido, Trunks se puso una mano en el pecho de forma dramática._

— _¿Desde cuándo tienes esa mala imagen de mí? —Goten frunció el ceño como pocas veces lo hacía, dándole entender a Trunks que hablaba en serio. Trunks no tuvo más remedio que admitirlo— Por favor, Goten... ¡Mírala! ¿Cuándo se volvió tan…? ¡Tan bella! O sea, siempre creía en la posibilidad de que Marron se pareciera un poco a Dieciocho cuando fuese mayor, pero está mucho mejor a como la imaginé._

 _Goten miró a Marron. No, desde su perspectiva ella era delicada, seguía siendo una niña para ellos, aquella pequeña de ojos azules y coletas que los seguía para unirseles en sus juegos y que ellos pocas veces admitían, ya que algunos eran peligrosos._

— _Parece un ángel —suspiró Trunks, y en eso Goten estuvo de acuerdo—. Me gustaría tocar sus alas, hacerla mía, desnudarla y besarla toda... —y continuó describiendo todas las cosas que se le ocurría hacerle. Hasta que Goten enrojeció de ira._

— _¡Ya basta! —exclamó. Su amigo lo miró extrañado._

— _¿Qué te pasa?_

— _Esas cosas que dices sobre Marron… No… No está bien._

— _Son sólo pensamientos, Goten. Aunque no te lo niego, me encantaría cumplirlos._

— _Pero es Marron…_

— _¿Y? El próximo año será mayor de edad —una sonrisa torcida apareció en los labios del Briefs—. ¿Quién sabe qué cosas pueden pasar? No te molestes por algo tan absurdo —murmuró._

 _Y luego bebió de su copa de vino dando a entender a Goten que la conversación había acabado._

 _Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos logró despegar la mirada de Marron durante toda la fiesta._

 _El Briefs la observaba con deseo, imaginando cumplir todas aquellas fantasías. El Son, con incomodidad; Marron era una hermana pequeña que debía ser protegida, que debía ser amada, no deseada con lujuria._

 _Marron, ajena a lo que acababa de pasar entre los dos amigos, soltó una risita con ternura ante lo que la pequeña Pan le contaba y Bra siempre refutaba; totalmente ignorante a las miradas que le recibía._

 _Totalmente ignorante a lo que pasaría al día siguiente._

* * *

Ella era pura, joven, voluptuosa. Con un cuerpo digno de convertir en su propio templo del placer...

Se acuclilló ante ella con actitud traviesa y la agitó suavemente.

La chica abrió los ojos, perezosamente. Pero sus movimientos se volvieron frenéticos al encontrar ante ella a un desconocido que la miraba con cierto aire de superioridad.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Qué haces en mi casa?! —espetó.

En su afán por alejarse, se cayó del sofá y se arrastró hacia atrás, buscando la puerta.

—No tengas miedo, Marron —dijo él. Su voz parecía la de dos personas hablando al unísono—. Tengo algo que proponerte: ahora tú y yo nos vamos a marchar y vamos a hacer algo muy divertido.

«No», pensó ella. Echó una mirada fugaz al reloj. Sus padres y el Maestro tardarían aún un par de horas en regresar de aquel viaje. El miedo la invadió y comenzó a temblar.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Marron. Aunque ya temía la respuesta.

Sólo podía tratarse de algún enemigo de su padre, su madre o incluso de Goku, cuyos problemas siempre acababan salpicando a los demás.

—¿No lo sabes? —dijo él, algo sorprendido. ¿Ni siquiera le habían hablado a esa muchacha de él, el ser más poderoso del mundo? ¡Eso era intolerable!—. Me llamo Gotenks.

...

Lo que sucedió después pasó tan deprisa que Marron apenas tuvo tiempo de asimilarlo. Gotenks la raptó de su propia casa, se la colgó del hombro y la llevó volando de una forma muy poco caballerosa hasta un conjunto de islas lejanas, el mismo en el que 18 se escondió de Cell cuando la buscaba para alcanzar la perfección.

Marron conocía todo acerca de Gotenks pese a no haberle visto nunca antes, y sabía que era el resultado de la fusión de Trunks y Goten. Pero, ¿por qué se comportaba de aquel modo? Si era la unión de sus dos mejores amigos, ¿por qué Marron se sentía tan amenazada?

Le miró depositar las Esferas del Dragón en el suelo y los orbes centellearon, reaccionando entre sí. ¿Qué demonios se traía en mente?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Marron, a media voz.

—Estoy a meros segundos de pedir un deseo —respondió.

—…¿Qué deseo? —preguntó ella, temiendo su respuesta.

—Permanecer —dijo él. Y sus ojos se clavaron sobre la chica como dos dagas.

¿Permanecer? Marron sabía que la unión de Trunks y Goten sólo duraba media hora. ¿Acaso pretendía hacer perpetua la fusión?

Marron tragó fuerte. Era como si Gotenks hubiera tomado conciencia de sí mismo y quisiera deshacerse de sus dos amigos

—Aún me quedan diez minutos, tiempo de sobra para conseguirlo. Voy a saborear este momento como ningún otro. Esos dos imbéciles tendrán su merecido por frivolizar conmigo…

—No te servirá de nada —replicó ella, frunciendo el ceño, y se armó de valor antes de continuar hablando—. Shenlong puede conceder tres deseos. Quedarán dos más y los utilizaremos para regresar todo a la normalidad. No podrás salirte con la tuya… Además, Goku y Vegeta se enterarán de esto, Gotenks. No lo conseguirás…

—Goku y Vegeta no son nada en comparación a mi. Yo soy un DIOS. Por mi parte pueden venir cuando quieran, no me vendrá mal un calentamiento… Y lo del Dragón no es un problema: pediré mi deseo y después lo mataré.

Marron ahogó un grito. ¡¿Matar a Shenlong?! ¡Aquella era la blasfemia más enorme que había escuchado!

¡¿Qué estaba sucediendo?! Ese ser no podía ser la fusión de su dulce Goten y de Trunks. ¿De dónde había salido ese aura tan maligna?

Gotenks la miró y se acercó a ella, despacio. Marron retrocedió hasta que su espalda chocó con la pared rocosa.

—Y después —murmuró él—, podré dedicarte todo el tiempo del mundo. Tengo la impresión de que contigo jamás volveré a aburrirme...

—¿Aburrirte?

 _«¡Qué aburrimiento!»_. La frase que tantas veces había oído a Trunks resonó en su mente como un eco lejano. Era como si la personalidad de Trunks se hallara tras esas palabras, pero en realidad no era él, y tampoco era Goten. Era un ser inmoral.

Sólo había una cosa que Marron podía hacer: entretenerle para que no pudiera invocar al Dragón. Pero para ello tenía que rebasar también los límites de su propia moral.

Se armó de valor mientras le veía caminar, de nuevo, hacia las siete Esferas del Dragón. Apretó los puños y sintió su corazón galopar como loco al dirigirse a él.

—En ese caso, ya que te va a sobrar tiempo, como dices —murmuró—, ¿p-por qué no te quedas un poco más a mi lado?

Gotenks se detuvo en su avance, sonrió con malignidad y volvió sobre sus pasos.

* * *

 _¿Crees que alguna vez podremos volver a mirarla a la cara?_

 _No, no volveremos a hacerlo._

 _No después de esto._

 _No después de destruirla._

 _Tienes razón, no nos perdonará…_

 _Aunque no fuimos nosotros…_

 _...Pero en esencia sí lo fuimos._

 _Jamás hubiese hecho las cosas que dije._

 _Lo sé, pero a él no le importó._

* * *

Trunks y Goten aparecieron súbitamente.

Estaban en un lugar desconocido y, a diferencia de lo acostumbrado, no recordaban nada de lo ocurrido durante la fusión. Algo había ido mal, lo habían notado en el preciso instante en que sus dedos se tocaron.

La fusión no se había realizado de forma normal.

En medio de aquel paisaje desconocido sólo reconocieron las siete Esferas del Dragón y a Marron, sentada en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y mirando un punto inexistente en la pared rocosa cercana. Les estaba evitando.

Su expresión era triste, sus ropas estaban desordenadas y estaba descalza.

Goten fue el primero que se apresuró a arrodillarse junto a ella. Tomó su mano e intentó que la rubia le hablara.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Marron? ¿Qué te hizo Gotenks?

La mirada de Marron era indescifrable y su voz sonó distante cuando respondió.

—Gotenks estaba aburrido.

Y dicho esto, Marron se abrazó al cuello de su amigo de cabellos negros y se aferró con manos de acero. Goten sintió su pequeño cuerpo temblar de terror y miró a Trunks, alarmado.

¿Gotenks no la habría…?

No… ¡No a Marron!

Trunks frunció el ceño.

—Hasta ahora siempre creía que éramos uno —murmuró Goten. Levantó a Marron en brazos y se acercó a Trunks—. Compartíamos alma, fuerza, corazón, hasta cerebro. Pero no lo éramos, nunca lo fuimos. Eras sólo tú, Trunks —Goten escupía cada palabra con una rabia inusitada—. Yo me conformaba con la situación. Me quedaba en las sombras, como si lo único que pudiese aportar a Gotenks fuese la apariencia. Como si mi personalidad fuese tan débil que ni siquiera fuera digna de caracterizar algún rasgo suyo.

»Ahora es diferente: no somos tú y yo, ni siquiera sólo tú. Gotenks ya no volverá a ser igual, Trunks, porque desde que me contaste lo que pensabas acerca de ella ya no puedo mirarte del mismo modo.

—Lo siento si no te gusta mi lado oscuro —replicó el de ojos azules—. Pero ahora Gotenks creó su propia personalidad…

—Y la creó a partir de ese lado oscuro tuyo…

—¡Y también del tuyo, Goten! —exclamó Trunks, señalándole con el dedo de forma acusatoria—. No te atrevas a incriminarme a mí sólo. Gotenks también eres tú.

—Ya no. Piensa sólo. Actúa independientemente.

—Ya no es la sombra de los dos. Tiene su propia sombra, es una persona más.

...

El único deseo que concedió Shenlong aquel día, fue el de eliminar cualquier rastro del encuentro con Gotenks de la memoria de Marron. La rubia despertó en su casa, con la extraña sensación de haber dormido un día entero y sin ser consciente de lo que había sucedido.

Aquel día Trunks y Goten no fueron los únicos en descubrir que ocultaban un lado oscuro. Marron también abrió los ojos durante unas horas a la realidad que se ocultaba bajo su propia apariencia dulce e inocente, un lado sombrío que había conseguido aplacar aquel espectro maligno en que se había convertido Gotenks. Un lado sombrío que, gracias al Dragón, permanecería oculto e inexistente para ella hasta que otra situación lo requiriera.

Todo el mundo posee una sombra de sí mismo que se manifiesta cuando menos lo espera.

* * *

...::::::::...

 _ **Nota de Silvin:**_

 _Ay! Primero que todo: ¡Mil gracias a la página por hacer este concurso! ¡Fue de lo mejor!_

 _Ahora sí: Escribir este fic con Syad (Escritora la cual admiro mucho), ha sido la mejor experiencia que he tenido en mi recorrido fanficker. Fue divertido, fue algo complicado, pero muy satisfactorio, y amé el resultado que salió de nuestra unión, nuestra fusión, ay! Una mujer gigante (¡Eso es Steven Universe!) A sí, lo siento XD.  
Admito que tardamos mucho en idear la trama ¡Empezamos a escribir fue hace sólo cuatro o cinco días! Los días anteriores fue nada más planeando la trama ¡Y hubo tantos cambios en ésta que ya ni me acuerdo cual fue nuestra primera idea!_

 _Ay! Quiero seguir escribiendo algo con ella._

 _¡SYAD! ESCRIBAMOS UN FIC POLIAMOR DE DIECISIETE CON RUBY (La versión de ella de la esposa del androide) Y REN (Mi versión)._

 _ **Nota de Syad:**_

 _Silvin tiene unas cualidades espectaculares como escritora. Posee una inmensa creatividad y una imaginación asombrosa, y es muy fácil trabajar con ella. Dicho esto podéis imaginar el placer que ha sido para mi escribir junto a ella._

 _Tenemos muchas cosas en común, somos igual de vagas cuando la inspiración no quiere pegarnos. Pero, pese a las dificultades previas, ambas estamos muy orgullosas de cómo ha quedado esta historia: sombría y compleja. Lo hemos pasado genial escribiéndola, tanto que en alguna ocasión nos hemos reído como focas subnormales, todo hay que decirlo XD_

 _Cómo siempre es un honor que dediquéis vuestro tiempo a leer esta humilde historia y me gustaría agradecer a la página "Por los que leemos fanfics de Dragon Ball" la organización de este concurso. ¡Ha sido un placer participar! :)_

 _Por último quisiera desear toda la suerte del mundo al resto de participantes (pero más para nosotras XD)_

 _PD: Sí, pensamos unir fuerzas de nuevo, y si para ello tenemos que escribir un fic ultralemon Rubyrensiete, que así sea._

* * *

 _Dragon Ball_ © Akira Toriyama


End file.
